


A Challenge from a Storm

by thesirensong



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Open Ending, Punk Logic | Logan Sanders, confident and flirty virgil, the last one was gratuitous making out, this honestly focuses more on the attraction than the actual making out, this one is gratuitous checking out because logan thinks virgil is Very Attractive, this was just an excuse to write flirting, virgil wears a dress and fucking rocks it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:40:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22263496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesirensong/pseuds/thesirensong
Summary: Logan's attention is usually difficult to grab when he's bored and in a club he thinks is beneath his time. This time he really can't complain, when a very pretty individual seems appear out of nowhere.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 11
Kudos: 228





	A Challenge from a Storm

**Author's Note:**

> What I'm learning from this is I shouldn't be allowed to listen to suggestive songs when I'm in the mood to write. To be honest? Only really posting this here because someone else really wants to read it and I wrote this on discord in a private server again. But hey, you guys liked Insatiable so why not?

The music thumped through Logan's chest, and if he had to be completely honest it was trash to his ears. He's leave now, if the beat wasn't nice and if a  _ very interesting _ pretty boy hadn't caught his attention a few minutes ago.

Honestly, the only thing interesting about him was that he was dressed very... effeminate. The dark purple sweater dress that hung off his shoulders and seemed to stretch over his frame to accentuate all the perfect spots wasn't exactly an outfit Logan expected to see in a club like this.

Especially since most patrons were more like Logan himself, preferring leather and steel toed boots and thin dresses that could hardly be considered clothing (though Logan would never be caught in a dress like that. He had  _ taste _ ). The assortment of ear piercings weren't out of place, the silver that dangled from his cuffs glinting in the low light of the club.

Logan leaned back against the booth, ignoring the two idiots next to him who had dragged him here and then immediately got lost in making out with each other (why Remus and Dee couldn't just do that at home was beyond him) and lifted a booted foot to rest against the edge of the table in front of him. He was really only getting comfortable so he could continue to watch the male across the room, his eyes constantly dragging against his body and taking him in.

Thigh socks and the barest hint of a garter to hold them up made Logan drop his head to the side just a little, trying to get a better look at his legs. They were long, and when he sat down at a barstool they moved with an unexpected grace that had Logan's mouth going dry.

When the stranger crossed one leg over the other in an elegance that was  _ not  _ expected of someone in a club like this, Logan had to force his eyes back up to admire something. The purple sweater dress clung to his waist in a way that accentuated his hips, and Logan had to fight back the image of grabbing onto them.

He was not one to objectify someone, and he usually tried to  _ avoid  _ staring at someone he found attractive, but he found it difficult keeping his eyes off the stranger. Every few minutes, Logan would tear his gaze away in hopes of finding something else to look at that might distract, but every time his mind wandered he'd find his attention right back on his face.

And fuck, what a pretty face it was. His lips were coated in a dark red, almost  _ purple _ , lipstick that he frequently bit at and licked as if they were suckers and-- Logan had to stop himself from imagining pulling that bottom lip between his teeth, wanting to taste what the stranger's tongue kept swiping over.

Logan wasn't usually so easily distracted, but those eyes could probably keep him locked in place if the simple fact that they finally met his own from across had Logan freezing up in his seat was anything to go by.

The stranger tilted his head in curiosity, and Logan's eyes followed the natural curve of his neck, licking his lips and resisting the urge to pull his lip piercing between his teeth. Pretty boy's eyes widened, and Logan smirked at the reaction, raising an eyebrow as they stared at each other.

Logan didn't move, content to watch the pretty stranger even if he had noticed him staring at this point. So it was a mild surprise when the boy seemed to excuse himself from his friend, an easy smile appearing on his lips when the blonde with glasses said something, face scrunching in concern. He watched as he gestured in Logan's direction, and the concerned expression melted into one of amusement.

And then he was making his way towards Logan, his eyes seeming to travel Logan's body the way he himself had been admiring the stranger the last ten minutes. It wasn't long before the stranger, much shorter than Logan had expected, was only a few feet away.

The stranger glanced at the couple next to him, only sparing them a mild curiosity that seemed to dissipate the second he came to his own conclusion about them. Logan didn't say anything, though he did drop his foot to the floor when the stranger was right next to it, looking at it as if it was blocking him from something he  _ really  _ wanted.

And when the stranger climbed into Logan's lap, he couldn't deny the sharp inhale of air. He shifted around until he was straddling him, the heat of his body seeping easily into Logan's jeans, and Logan's hands were settled comfortably on his waist.

"Bold," Logan commented, his eyes catching on the stranger's choker when he tried to force his eyes from the boy's chest to his face.

He snickered, the action making it almost impossible for Logan's eyes to leave his throat, watching the way it tensed under the laughter. It took all his strength to force himself to look at the entertained expression of the stranger.

"I'm not the one who's been undressing a stranger with his eyes for however long," was his response, and  _ fuck  _ his voice was low and thick, like honey pouring into tea on a cold morning.

"To be fair, there are people here doing a lot worse."

His hands flexed against Logan's chest for a second as his mismatched eyes glanced back at the two not even two feet away from them.

"That's fair," the pretty stranger said, tapping a pointer finger on his left hand in thought, distracting Logan  _ thoroughly _ .

Before Logan could even process what was happening, the pretty stranger had leaned forward and brushed his lips against his Adams apple, hovering for just a second before he was pulling away with a smirk.

A smirk that had Logan's jaw clenching and nose flaring as he took a deep breath in a desperate attempt to control himself.

"Not gonna lie, Supernova, getting dressed down by someone like you is  _ incredibly  _ flattering."

Logan swallowed hard, his grip on the other's waist. He let his eyes roam over his body again, taking in every detail of the boy in his lap.

"You say that as if no one has ever admired you before," Logan said, eyes finally looking up at his face again. The blush he saw dusting his cheeks was definitely endearing, if Logan had to be completely honest.

There was a snort, and suddenly he was leaning forward, his hands traveling up Logan's chest until his arms were looping around his neck and the stranger's face was  _ inches  _ from his own.

"Oh, trust me Supernova, you're not the only one I've caught staring at me tonight. You're just the most  _ interesting _ ."

Logan tried fighting back a growl at that, failing miserably as he pushed his face centimeters closer until their noses were brushing together.

"And  _ you  _ are the prettiest person in this entire trash heap of a club," Logan retaliated, giving a satisfied smirk when he felt the stranger shudder against him.

And then their lips were connected and Logan was pulling the storm of boy in his lap closer until their chests were pressed together.

Logan wasn't really one to get into it with strangers, people he barely knew were to trying to get into his pants all the time, but the storm, and  _ God  _ was he a storm, who was now burying his fingers in Logan's hair was definitely a pleasant exception.

When Logan finally got to pull the storm's bottom lip into his mouth, he earned a low groan that had heat pooling into Logan's stomach.

The storm quickly pulled away, his face a pretty shade of red that had Logan humming in appreciation before he started trailing firm kisses along the other's jaw until he reached his ear. Logan took a second to nip at the storm's earlobe, a hungry grin stretching across his lips.

"Logan, if you want a name to go with the face," he muttered, keeping his voice low as he spoke directly into his storm's ear.

The storm hummed, removing a hand from Logan's hair so he could brush his fingers along his jaw, urging Logan away from his ear so he could press a kiss to his mouth again. When he pulled away, Logan chased after him, stopped only by the fingers on his jaw pushing against his mouth.

"You want to call me something, Supernova?" Logan didn't miss the lack of his name from the others lips, but he nodded anyway.

The storm grinned, sending lightning shooting through Logan's veins at the unholy way the corner of his mouth curled.

"I'll let you call me Anx, for now. If you manage to get me past the club doors, I'll give you something else."

Logan had no idea how Anx seemed to tap into his love for a challenge, but with one issued he felt his previous drizzle of excitement turn into a downpour of thrill. Without hesitation, Logan started the kisses up anew.

He moved a hand from Anx's waist so he could brush his palm against the strip of skin on his thigh between the thigh high and his sweater dress. Logan slowly slipped the tips of his fingers underneath the edge of the dress, giving the other ample time to push his hand away.

Logan didn't manage to get Anx out of the club. He got close,  _ so close _ , but when he looked away when he was leading him to an obscure exit, the boy had disappeared.

He had been disappointed at first, scowling as he stormed out of the club and speeding away from the building on his motorbike.

But finding the paper slipped into the back pocket of his jeans with a number and message was  _ definitely  _ an improvement to his mood.

_ you're the first to actually manage to get me to want to leave with you, so i'll give you another chance. looking forward to round two. ~Anx _


End file.
